Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Wizard of Oz
Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Wizard of Oz is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/MGM crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Dorothy Gale lives with her Cairn Terrier dog Toto on the Kansas farm of her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Toto bites mean neighbor Miss Almira Gulch on the leg, and she obtains an order from the sheriff for Toto to be euthanized. She takes Toto away on her bicycle, but he escapes and returns to Dorothy, and they decide to run away from home. They meet Professor Marvel, a kindly fortune teller who uses his crystal ball to make Dorothy believe that Aunt Em may be dying of a broken heart. Dorothy races home, arriving just as a powerful tornado strikes. Locked out of the farm's storm cellar, she seeks shelter in her bedroom. Wind-blown debris knocks her unconscious and the house is sent spinning in the air. She awakens to see various figures fly by, including Miss Gulch on her bicycle, who transforms into a witch on a broomstick. The house lands in Munchkinland in the Land of Oz. Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins welcome her as a heroine, as the falling house has killed the Wicked Witch of the East; only the witch's legs and the ruby slippers on her feet are visible. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives to claim the slippers, but Glinda transports them onto Dorothy's feet first. The Wicked Witch of the West swears revenge on Dorothy, then vanishes. Glinda tells Dorothy to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where she can ask the Wizard of Oz to help her get back home. On her journey, Dorothy meets the Scarecrow, who wants a brain, the Tin Woodman, who desires a heart, and the Cowardly Lion, who needs courage. Dorothy invites them to accompany her to the Emerald City, where they can ask the Wizard to help them too. Despite the Witch sending her winged monkeys to capture Dorothy and Toto, they reach the Emerald City and are eventually permitted to see the Wizard, who appears as a large ghostly head surrounded by fire and smoke. He agrees to grant their wishes if they prove their worth by bringing him the Witch's broomstick. As the four (plus Toto) make their way to the Witch's castle, the Witch realizes that Dorothy must be dead before the ruby slippers can be removed. Toto escapes and leads her three friends to the castle. They ambush three guards, don the guards' uniforms and march inside to locate Dorothy. The Witch and her guards chase them through the castle and surround them. When the Witch sets fire to the Scarecrow, Dorothy tosses a bucket of water at him and it also splashes the Witch, who melts away. The guards rejoice and give Dorothy her broomstick. Back in the Emerald City, as the Wizard stalls in fulfilling his promises Toto pulls back a curtain and exposes the "Wizard" as a middle-aged man operating machinery and speaking into a microphone. He admits to being a humbug, insisting he's a good man but a bad wizard. He then gives the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal and the Tin Man a ticking heart-shaped watch, helping them see that the attributes they sought (brains, heart, courage) were already within them. He then offers to take Dorothy and Toto home in his hot air balloon. He explains he's a Kansas man himself, and he worked at a carnival and a tornado brought him to the Emerald City, and the people there offered him the job as the Wizard of Oz, and he accepted. As Dorothy and the Wizard prepare to depart, Toto sees and hears a cat and jumps off and Dorothy goes to catch him so the balloon leaves with only the Wizard. Glinda appears and tells Dorothy the Ruby Slippers will take her home. Following Glinda's instructions, Dorothy closes her eyes and taps her heels together three times and repeats: "There's no place like home". Dorothy wakes up in her bedroom surrounded by her family and friends, including Toto. Everyone dismisses her adventure as a dream but Dorothy insists it was real and says she will never run away from home again. She then declares: "There's no place like home!" Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *Mewsette and Dorothy Gale wear both played by the late Judy Garland. *''Gay Purr-ee'' and The Wizard of Oz's songs are both written and composed by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Return to Oz. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series